


mondays

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: to the most lovely sierra who requested: i lovedlovedloved "sundays" and i was thinking maybe an accompanying piece but lucy is a pre-teen or teen and sebastian sees her "first kiss" again and he just does not know what to do with himself, and of course blaine is there (maybe slightly shocked too) to assure sebastian that lucy is still there little girl? :D
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	mondays

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion piece to an earlier fic in this series called 'sundays' but you don't have to read that first unless you want to

For some reason, Blaine expects parenting to get easier when Lucy starts growing up. Having a baby can be hard on anyone but especially for new parents. Babies take so much out of you, so much has the ability to go wrong, the fact that they completely depend on you to survive is daunting within itself. Ironically, that’s the easiest period for Blaine and his mom tells him it’s because he’s a natural. He notices that sometimes Sebastian struggles, when he worries about what being a good father is all about and Blaine assures him every single time that he’s a _wonderful_ dad, because he is.

They have their ups and downs but at the end of the day, they have a happy home that they’ve worked for.

He selfishly wants it to stay that way forever even though he knows it can’t.

Lucy grows up and teens are stressful for everyone involved. Blaine worries it’ll somehow come down to the fact that there’s no female presence in their household since she has two dads. Regardless of how in-touch Blaine is with his feminine side, he can’t quite encompass everything about what it means to be a mother and he’d never try to.

He knows that, regardless of her never saying anything, Lucy struggles sometimes with not having a mother figure. She loves them both endlessly but kids and prejudices stay the same—it’s not always easy for her to talk about her family. They grow with that, it’s painful sometimes and he hates that fellow classmates can be _cruel_ about the people she loves. Blaine’s held her in those moments and assured her that there is nothing wrong with her or the family she comes from.

It sometimes gets to him too; the way other parents look at him and Sebastian during parent-teacher conferences or when people come up to him and compliment on how wonderful Lucy is. It’s not because she isn’t all the things that they’re saying (she most definitely is and more) but because they’re _surprised_ that Blaine has managed to raise such a perfect daughter with his gay husband.

It digs under his skin but they move past it, they jump hurtles, they nurture and love a bright, kind, fifteen-year-old who is wise beyond her years. She is accepting, hard-working, quick-witted, and sassy and Blaine has never loved anyone more other than the male in the car with him that has a matching gold band.

So it should come to no surprise to him that people are drawn to Lucy too. She, like her fathers, attract others into her orbit. Apparently this is not enough of an explanation when Sebastian sees a boy kiss their daughter as they pick her up from school.

They’re waiting down the street in the car, the engine running as Lucy exits the school building and Sebastian is talking about a case he’s working on when his sentence cuts off. Blaine looks over at him and then follows his line of sight, their daughter pausing at the bottom of the steps to talk to a boy.

A boy who leans over and kisses her—it’s quick and chaste and Lucy looks _embarrassed_ more than anything else, smiling with pink cheeks and bright hazel eyes. It’s…sort of cute in a way, reminding him of his first kiss with Sebastian.

Sebastian, who’s eyes are wide and he’s white-knuckling the car door as he undoes his seatbelt.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asks quickly, grabbing onto his forearm.

Sebastian blinks as he looks at him, door already open, “I’m going to get her.”

“Sebastian Smythe do _not_ embarrass our daughter,” He warns, reaching across his lap to shut the door and lock it for good measure. “It’s a kiss, she’s not rushing off to join a cult.”

His husband leans back against the seat, eyes boring into whatever poor boy thought it was a good idea to kiss Lucy in the first place. He crosses his arms over his chest and scoffs, “I know exactly what he’s after, he’s not fooling me.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, running a hand through loose curls as he turns a little in his seat. “Oh yeah? Are you speaking from experience?”

Sebastian huffs out a soft sound and looks at Blaine, who gives him an amused tilt to his lips, raising his eyebrows. The taller reaches over and cups his cheek, swiping his thumb over his lower lip before he leans over and nips at it.

“You bet I am. You think I was interested in what you were talking about when I first kissed you?”

Blaine hums, scrunching his nose, “Was so long ago, I don’t even remember…”

“You had these maroon chinos on that hugged your ass _perfectly,”_ He shakes his head. “I didn’t even know they made pants that tight.”

He knows that he’s laying it on a little thick, that there was a lot more underlying their first kiss than just sex. Blaine’s pretty sure he was talking animatedly about some sort of Warbler combo when Sebastian leaned over and kissed him, drawing him into his lap in the middle of the senior commons. But it wasn’t just about that—it was about the fact that Sebastian had never had a boyfriend before him, how they were taking the next step in something important.

Who knows, maybe it was happening for Lucy that way too.

They should definitely have a conversation before going _conclusion jumping._

“Sebastian, she’s fifteen.” He states after a moment, watching Lucy pull away from the front steps of the school. She spots the car and instantly starts down the sidewalk to them.

Sebastian scrunches his nose, “And that boy is probably seventeen.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, running a hand over his face. His hand comes down onto Sebastian’s knee, a gentle squeeze getting his attention, “Look, I know it’s hard. I still see her as this…little ball of curls that runs around the apartment trying to draw dinos with green crayon on our walls.”

A soft, fond smile passes over Sebastian’s face, his hand coming down to rest on Blaine’s and squeeze his fingers.

“But we need to trust her. Her feelings, whatever she’s having for this boy, are valid. We have to respect that and _talk_ to her.” He pauses, clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth. “Just like Cooper tried to talk me out of dating you.”

Sebastian snorts, shaking his head, “Yeah, that turned out well.”

“I was very insistent,” Blaine smiles, leaning over to press a series of kisses to Sebastian’s cheek. Their hands instantly interlace, resting on the taller’s knee, “Who knew we’d end up getting into so much trouble with eachother.”

“Oh I knew,” Sebastian tuts as Lucy opens up the backseat car door. “From the very moment I met you.”

Blaine feels a ball of warmth settle in his chest, directly behind his ribcage and spread out to fill his entire body. He smiles gently and shakes his head as Lucy gets into the car, clearing his throat before he says,

“Hey sweetheart. How was school?” He squeezes Sebastian’s hand. “Who was that boy you were talking to?”

Lucy blushes with a soft smile as she puts her seatbelt on, Blaine pulling away from the curb. “You saw that? His name is Rick,” She chews on her lower lip. “He’s just…a friend but, I dunno, he’s sweet. Kinda goofy though,” She leans up between the seats to talk with them, “When I first met him I thought he was a freshman and he gave me this lame pick-up line back: do I look like a freshman? Who says that?”

_Clearly_ it’s enough to charm their daughter, who can’t stop smiling despite her eyeroll, a pretty pink blush on her cheeks. Blaine exchanges a look with his husband who can’t help but scoff, reaching behind him with his other hand to ruffle Lucy’s curls.

“Yeah, can’t imagine that working on _anyone.”_

And Blaine laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
